Fairy Tail Mall
by TrashReciptical
Summary: Fairy tail mall, a wonderful place where Lucy Heartfilia has just opened her new store 'Celestial Parlour' and plans to have the most successful beauty salon ever, but with the attractive pink haired man that runs the store across from hers , a serial stripper that keeps asking for refugee from a stalker, and a scary mall cop on a segway distracting her...Lucy isn't so sure anymore


_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima._

 _Alright this is the new story I promised to post that might turn into a permanent series if a lot of people enjoy it. Also I will try to update Papalogia and Journey of a trainer as fast as I can.~ M_

'Get the shop, get to the shop, get to the shop' were the words constantly repeating themselves in the womens mind. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer in this condition, her legs and arms were screaming in pain and were about two seconds from turning to jelly. Suddenly she tripped, 'this is the end' she thought as she fell forward accepting her fate in silence.

"Woah princess watch out there" A smooth voice from beside her said as she felt herself being cradled in strong familiar arms.

"Ugh" she groaned, "how far was I from the store, Loke?"

"About two meters away" raising her head to check the validity of Loke's answer she realised she stumbled only 3 steps from her new store in the Fairy Tail mall.

"You should've saved the boxes I was carrying and not me" She huffed

"Yes Lucy, because hair straighteners and makeup brushes are so much more important than you" the ginger haired man scoffed rolling his eyes at the girl.

"Damn straight they are, those things were expensive" Lucy grumbled, removing herself from Loke's arms and allowing him to move the last of the boxes inside the almost finished beauty parlour. While he was doing this Lucy stayed back to admire the front of her store.

It was quite large, triple the size of a normal store at the fairy tail mall and most of the front was glass that was decorated with stunning images of all the zodiac constellations, fitting since the name of her store was Celestial Parlour and most of her friends that worked there were all named after one.

'Mum would be so proud' she thought, after all her mum had always encouraged her to pursue her dreams no matter what.

"She would be proud" Loke said from behind her.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Lucy asked her mind still in deep thought and her eyes focused on the elegant script of her store name over the front door.

"You get that look on your face, its like….super depressing, stop" he said poking her cheek, causing her to pout.

"Am I not allowed at least one emotional, heartfelt moment?" Lucy asked

"Not on my watch" Loke said smirking "Especially since tomorrow is opening day and you need to get some sleep"

"Can't I just sleep in the store?"

"Definitely not, besides your new apartment is literally just above the store" Loke informed

"Ugh, fine lets go" The pair then began to navigate through the dark halls of the shop.

"Hey Loke can you carry me?" Lucy asked as they walked

"But of course princess" he responded

Lucy yawned "Ya know you really need to stop calling me princess" and then she was out like a light

Loke grumbled "Of course she leaves me in silence in this creepy hallway, god dammit" then looking down at Lucy's peaceful face he sighed "At least she's happy"

Lucy awoke to the loud sound of something smashing outside her apartment door, that was then followed by some yelling and what sounded like whimpering? She wasn't sure.

Wanting nothing more than to go back to her peaceful slumber, she turned to check her phone to see how much time she had before it was opening time. The phone read 9:00am

'Cool that means I should have gotten up 3 hours ago' Lucy thought to herself before placing her phone on her bedside table and curling under the covers.

If one was in the hallway outside her apartment at the time Lucy Heartfilia realised she was three hours late to open her store, they most likely would've mistaken the resident for a banshee with a motor control disability.

Well they would've until the aforementioned women burst from her apartment door not 10 minutes later, sprinting down the hallway only to ignore the lift and run down three flights of stairs to get to the level her store was on.

The only problem here was she had instead burst into the common room for shop owners where a few were still lingering from breakfast. All of whom had turned their heads to be meet with the horrified face of a person they had never seen before. This person had then immediately run out the door and down the next two flights of stairs to finally reach the floor her shop was on. (The people in the common room all dismissed it thinking it was an illusion after all it was Gajeel's turn to cook this morning and for some reason he liked to add metal flakes to the food. Most of them went to doctor Polyursica the first few times he cooked.)

Trying to run past the mob of early Saturday shoppers, most of whom gave her strange looks Lucy couldn't of been more relived to see her shop where a small line of customers had already formed.

Arriving at the door Lucy ran past the customers to Loke who was manning the front desk in her absence, while Cancer and Aries worked on customers hair, the Gemini twins and Sagittarius worked on customers nails, and Aquarius was applying face masks and administering waxing to customers on the far side of the store, right next to where Virgo and Taurus were massaging customers in a segregated area.

"I can not thank you enough for opening the store" Lucy wheezed out to Loke who shrugged

"Nah it was nothing Lucy, oh and as cute as they are you should really change your pants."

"Huh" was Lucy's intelligent reply as she looked down and realised that she was still wearing her pyjama pants, which were decorated with chibi stars and had 'I'm a star' on the butt.

Almost shrieking Lucy ran to the storage room where every employee kept a change of clothes and changed out of her outfit into a much more respectable one. Consisting of a plain white blouse and red pencil skirt with black stockings and four inch heels to complete her ensemble.

Walking professionally out from the back room Lucy walked past the customers relaxing in chairs and arrived to the front desk where Loke had stood up to allow her to take over. As they passed Lucy whispered

"Morning report"

"Everyone is here except Scorpio and Capricorn is securing our new shipment of Brazilian cucumbers." Loke whispered back

"Perfect" Lucy responded as she turned to greet the next customer with a smile that the stars would be envious of and said

"Welcome to Celestial Parlour, how can I make your experience astronomical?"


End file.
